farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Oliver Carswell
American |birth = 1989, United States |death = |ages = 23 |status = Determinant |occupations = Unknow |affiliations = |relationships = *Mr. Carswell (Father) *Mrs. Carswell (Mother) |appearances =Far Cry 3 |first_appearance = Make a Break for It |last_appearance = Hard Choices |role = Ally |gender = Male |height = 5' 11" (1.80 m) |weight = 170 lbs (77 kg) |hair_color = Blonde |eye_color = Blue |actor = Kristian Hodko }} Oliver Carswell a.k.a. The Stoner is a good friend of Jason Brody, and a rich and avid drug enthusiast. Biography Oliver was born in the USA, in 1989. He is best friends with Jason Brody, Grant Brody, Riley Brody, Daisy Lee, Keith Ramsay, Liza Snow and Vincent Salas. He comes from a wealthy family, but feels more close with his friends, due to his parents always travelling around the world. Oliver and his friends can be seen partying at a nightclub in Bangkok, only for it to be cut short, because of a fight with some men. The group is introduced by Jason to a DJ named Doug, who tells them about skydiving over some islands. It is implied that Oliver paid for the skydiving, which landed him and his friends on the Rook Islands. Oliver was kidnapped by pirate lord Vaas Montenegro along with the rest of his friends visiting the islands. Vaas planned on ransoming him as well as the rest of his friends and then sell them into slavery to make more money. During the process of Oliver being handed over to the buyer by the pirates, Jason intervened by sniping the Pirates and enabling Oliver to escape via gunboat and pick up Jason. Later on, he was taken to the cave where Daisy and Liza were kept hidden from the pirates, where he spent considerable time getting high. Later, Oliver and the rest greet Jason about the boat and how they can leave the island, but Jason instead tells them he's not going and that they leave him. Here, you can have an optional conversation with Oliver. Jason and Riley return to the North Island by helicopter and find Dr. Earnhardt's mansion set ablaze. Jason unsuccessfully finds his friends, but manages to find Dr. Earnhardt, who tells Jason that his friends were kidnapped and taken to Citra's temple by the Rakyat, before dying from his wounds. Once you go to the temple, you have the option to either join Citra or save your friends. If you choose to join Citra, then Oliver, Liza, Daisy, Riley and Keith will be killed. But if you choose to save your friends, Jason will untie Liza, who unties Oliver, and Daisy, who will untie Riley and Keith. Dennis Rogers will accidentally stab Citra and then Jason, Liza, Daisy, Oliver, Riley and Keith leave the Rook Islands by boat. Mission appearances * Make a Break for It * Island Port Hotel * The Social Club * Meet Citra * Saving Oliver * Unhappy Reunion * Citra's Favor * Hard Choices Trivia * Oliver is played by Kristian Hodko. * He wears a small fitted cap. * He has been arrested for possession and dealing of drugs. * His father is a successful venture capitalist. * After Jason tells his friends that he is going to stay on the island and therefore not return to home, an optional dialogue between Oliver and Jason becomes available. In the interaction, Oliver informs Jason that he is also going to remain on the island; specifically, Oliver is going to stay with Dr. Earnhardt. But, Jason tells him that he must go back home to tell his (Jason's) mother. Oliver agrees to tell Jason's mother. It is assumed that Oliver is expected to tell Jason's mother about Grant's and Riley's death (it should be noted that at this point, Riley's death is alleged), and Jason staying on the island. * When you enter the cave after you just saved Oliver, you may go to him and have an optional conversation. When the conversation ends he says he is going to get buzzed. If you walk up to him he will smoke a cigarette and throw it on the ground. After that he will either say three things. He will also tell you about the pills that lead to flashbacks. * It seems that Oliver is mostly friendly and close with Jason, as Jason seems to be the only one, who calls him Oli/Ollie and mostly communicates with him. * If Jason takes his time killing the pirates after his first shot, Oliver will kill some pirates with the AK-47 he grabs in the mission Saving Oliver. Making him one of the only killers in the group after Grant, Jason and optionally Liza. Gallery fc3oliver.PNG|Oliver Carswell 2012-12-08_00069.jpg|Keith, Oliver, Liza and Daisy 2013-01-10_01245.jpg|Oliver and Riley during Jason's hallucination FC3 People (10).png|In Survival Guide Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Player Determined